I am the Alpha wolf
by Evilkat23
Summary: Mr. Peabody obviously see's himself as Sherman's father and Sherman does as well, but what If Sherman's real father into the picture, wanting his rightful son back?
1. Meeting the father

_Hello people, I thought of this idea after I saw the movie. It just sorta popped up, I mean Mr. Peabody obviously see's himself as Sherman's father and Sherman thinks the same but what If Sherman's real father into the picture, wanting his rightful son back?_

Mr. Peabody sighed happily as he looked out at New York City, it was a cloudy day out, snow was lightly falling from the sky to the ground, he watched at the building tops turned sparkling white. Unlike most people, or in his case, animals, he loved winter time in New York, it made the city even more beautiful, especially at night. It was daylight now, Sherman was at school so that left Peabody alone till it was time to pick up his boy.

He was torn away from his site seeing by his phone ringing loudly. Walking over to the phone, he tapped on the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Mr. Peabody speaking." He answered, he was surprised to hear the building's landlord's voice.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Peabody, we have a man here, he says he wishes to speak with you." The landlord spoke. Mr. Peabody frowned at this, he wasn't expecting anybody today.

"May I have this man's name?" Mr. Peabody asked the landlord, there was a moment of silence before he came back.

"Yes, he says his name is Mr. Walters, he also says that it's urgent he speaks with you."

Mr. Peabody kept the frown on his face, even though the landlord couldn't see it. He didn't know any Mr. Walters. This Mr. Walters said it was urgent he spoke to the beagle.

"Alright, let him up." Mr. Peabody said after thinking it through, maybe this Mr. Walters was someone looking for advice. Hanging up the phone, Mr. Peabody straightened his tie and waited by the elevator. He could hear it, the whirling of the machine parts, bringing this man up to the penthouse. After a couple of heartbeats the elevator came to a stop and then the doors opened.

It was a man, of course, this man was of average height and size, Although Mr. Peabody noted the slight beer belly Mr. Walters had. He was wearing a nice suit though, even if it did look cheap, it was nice enough. Mr. Walters had messy auburn hair and golden eyes. Mr. Peabody also noticed Mr. Walters crooked, and slightly oversized, teeth when the adult smiled at him. Something about this man didn't fit right with Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Walters walked off the elevator and the to doors shut. The elevator started to descend once again and there was a silence between the two. Finally, Mr. Peabody spoke, breaking the ice and the silence.

"Yes, Mr. Walters, what brings you to my abode?" He asked, Mr. Walters just stared at the dog for a few seconds, he must of been amazed that Mr. Peabody was an actual dog. Mr. Walters snapped out of it quickly, shaking his head vigorously from side to side.

"I-I, uh, I...oh..." Mr. Walter's stammered a bit and then turned so his back was facing Peabody.

Mr. Peabody only looked at this man's back, baffled by this mans actions, he didn't seem like he was from any high up place, his suit was the warning sign for that, but his stuttering and inability to speak to the dog was a dead give away. In fact, Mr. Peabody had to wonder if this man even graduated high school. Mr. Walters turned back around and tried to speak again.

"I am Mr. James Walters, you can call me Jim if you'd like." Mr. Walters managed to speak without a stutter or pause. Mr. Peabody narrowed his eyes but indulged Mr. Walters.

"Ok, Jim...what are you doing here? You told my landlord it was urgent." He asked the man, James was quiet once again. His brown eyes shifting around, trying to find the right words to say to the dog.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about Sherman..." James spoke. Almost instantly Mr. Peabody's demeanor changed from relaxed and slightly confused to defensive and ridged.

"What about Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked a slight edge in his voice, was this man with child services? Finishing what Grunion started? James breathed in a deep breath and then breathed out slowly, Mr. Peabody watched as this guy brought his hands to his chest a bit and paused.

"I-I..." James let out an exasperated groan and turned back around, away from Mr. Peabody. This caused the dog to raise an eyebrow and put his hands behind his back. He waited for this man to continue but after a few more seconds of silence he was just beginning to feel annoyed. Finally after about a full minute of silence, Mr. Walters turned around and faced the dog once more.

"Sherman is..." He spoke but didn't finish his sentence, it seemed like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Sherman is? Is what? a human? yes I am well aware of that." Mr. Peabody said to the man, the dog then sighed and said.

"Why don't you sit down and I can get you a glass of water."

Mr. Peabody turned and started to walk towards the kitchen. Then, Mr. Walter's spoke, he spoke clearly and what he said was enough to make Mr. Peabody stop in mid-step.

"Sherman is my son!"

His voice seemed to echo around the penthouse. Mr. Walters's breath turned heavy, the air turned heavy with tension. Mr. Peabody still had his back turned to the man. After about thirty seconds the dog turned and spoke.

"What did you say?" The voice was calm, not a edge or growl to it, but still, the voice made Mr. Walters uncomfortable. The man felt like he was being scolded by the dog. Still, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, he stood up straight and tall, almost in a challenging position.

"I am Sherman's rightful father...and I want him back."

_Well? WEEEELLL?! what do you guys think? I realize that Mr. Peabody speaks in long elegant punny sentences but...I'm not that smart..Sorry, but anyway, please review._


	2. Heavy thoughts

Mr. Peabody didn't know what to say or do, all he could do was look at this man. Did this man seriously just say that he was Sherman's biological father? More importantly, did he just say that he wanted Sherman back?!

"Ok, Ok, I know I said that kind of suddenly. But listen, I am his biological father, here see, I brought this." Mr. Walters took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and showed it to Mr. Peabody. It was a birth certificate, Sherman's birth certificate to be more exact.

"Look, here, right here." Walter said frantically searching and then pointing to a signature on the certificate.

"That's my name, I signed it, Sherman is my boy."

Mr. Peabody regained himself and inhaled sharply. Slowly, the dog straightened his glasses and bowtie. Then in a dangerously calm voice, he spoke.

"Yes...It does appear to be Sherman's birth certificate, and that does appear to have your name on it. Perhaps you'd like to look at the one I had to give to Sherman when I found him? It has my name on it as well." Mr. Peabody said as he pointed to the framed certificate on the wall. Mr. Walters shook his head and quickly folded the paper back and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I am Sherman's father." James growled at Mr. Peabody, and almost instantly the dog replied back.

"No. You gave up that right when you left him in a box, now, get out of my house before I call security."

Mr. Walters narrowed his eyes, he backed up and while he was still facing Mr. Peabody, he clicked the button for the elevator. Within seconds the door to the elevator opened. He backed up into the shaft and before the doors could close, James spoke.

"Don't think this is the end, I'll be back, a dog shouldn't raise a human boy." With those last words the doors shut and the elevator moved downward.

"Everyone says that, but in the end, they are always wrong." Mr. Peabody said with a sigh and he shook his head, he needed to sit down, just for a few seconds. He was getting a headache from all of this. Plopping down on the couch, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. That man could very well be Sherman's father, but Peabody is going to need more than a birth certificate. It didn't matter. Sherman was his boy, not Mr. Walters! Mr. Peabody raised Sherman sense he was a baby and that man thinks he can just come in and demand Sherman back!? Never.

Mr. Peabody will never give Sherman away that easily, not now, not ever. Sherman was his son, his family. Nobody was going to take his family away. Nobody.

-Transition-

Mr. Peabody waited outside of the school for Sherman, the bell should be ringing for school to end any minute now. He impatiently drummed his fingers against the moped's handle bars. Finally, the bell rang and the doors to the school burst opened. Students ran to their parent's cars eager to get home. Mr. Peabody started the moped up and waited, luckily he didn't have to wait long. Sherman was descending the school steps, talking to Penny.

They both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sherman jogged up to the moped and strapped himself in. Once his helmet was on, Mr. Peabody took off.

"So, Sherman, How was school!?" Mr. Peabody asked loudly over the roaring traffic and bike.

"It was great, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman yelled back with that normal crooked smile. Mr. Peabody only nodded and focused more on the road, weaving in an out of traffic. After a couple of minutes they stopped at a red light. Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman, who was blissfully unaware of the dog's gaze. He was looking at little details of Sherman's. He did have the same color hair as that man, same eye color and eye shape as- Mr. Peabody shook his head, snapping himself out of it. The light turned green and went on down the street.

At every stop sign, at every red light, Peabody found himself staring at Sherman. Just looking at anything his hair, his eyes, his nose, his goofy smile. Each one almost seemed to match James's right down to the little details. When he finally made it to the Penthouse and parked the moped, he had to force himself to stop it. Unfortunately, he looked one last time and this time Sherman noticed. When they got into the elevator, Sherman spoke.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked when the doors shut and the elevator started to bring the up.

"Hm? oh yes, everything is perfectly satisfactory, Sherman, Why do you ask?" Mr. Peabody asked, Sherman frowned slightly but said nothing more. There was a slight silence between the two.

"Do you have any homework for tonight, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked the seven year old, breaking the silence, Sherman shook his head.

"No, Me and Penny did it all at lunch." Sherman said, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They stepped inside their home and Sherman immediately went to his room to change clothes, a habit he always does. Looking at the clock on the wall it was almost four o' clock, he should start cooking dinner. Tonight was just going to be something plain and simple, spaghetti.

He waited for the water to boil, he couldn't get Mr. Walters out of his mind, It didn't take a genius, which he is of course, to know that Mr. Walters was going to come back. He was probably going to come back with a lawyer. No matter, Mr. Peabody knew for a fact that Mr. Walters would not win this. The courts would side with Peabody on this matter, that was obvious. Like he told Mr. Walters, he had given up the right to see or be a father to Sherman when he left that boy in a box for anybody to find.

A hissing sound alerted him and jerked him out of his thoughts, looking at the water, it was boiling over and hitting the burner. Quickly, he turned the heat down and added the noodles. Once the noodles were in, he went to the fridge and pulled out some homemade tomato sauce he poured it in pan to heat up. Shouldn't be too long, five minutes tops and dinner would be ready.

Once again, his mind wondered to Mr. Walters, why in the world would this man want Sherman so suddenly? Why leave him for seven years and then come back out of the blue? What's the point, it just doesn't make sense!

Mr. Peabody shook his head and stirred the noodles, he needed to stop grinding on this, he didn't want Sherman to know about this, at least not yet, and if keeps thinking about this then he might just let it slip out by mistake. Then again, last time he kept something like this away from Sherman, it caused the boy to go off and fight in a war. He had to tell Sherman...the thing is, should he do it now or later.

Grabbing the pot he walked over to the sink and dumped the noodles in the already placed strainer. Once strained he put them back into the pot and added, the now warmed up, sauce. Mixing it all together, he smiled, dinner was ready. Making both plates, he yelled out for Sherman.

"Sherman, dinner!"

Placing both plates on the table he sat down and waited for Sherman. He didn't have to wait long. They both started to eat, Sherman slurping up his noodles loudly, a habit that not even Mr. Peabody could stop him from doing. They ate in silence. Mr. Peabody still secretly debating on telling Sherman or not. Finally when all the spaghetti was off of his and Sherman's plate, he decided he had to, if he waited till the last minute like last time then Sherman wouldn't be too happy.

They both got up and put their plates in the sink, Mr. Peabody would wash them later, it was now or never.

"Sherman. I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, No...why don't we go sit down...this...this is big news..."

_Damn you Peabody for having a bigger vocabulary than I! It's a vocabulary that I cannot duplicate and I apologize I cannot. I HAVE SHAMED YOU ALL!_


	3. Thoughts and Threats

"Mr. Peabody, what's going on?" Sherman asked in a cautious voice as he sat down on the living room couch. Mr. Peabody remained standing as he tried to find the right words to say. Finally, after a few seconds he spoke.

"Sherman...a man came by today-"

"Was it the president again?"

"No, let me finish."

Mr. Peabody sighed and shook his head then continued.

"Sherman, this man...he claimed to be your father." Mr. Peabody said slowly to let it sink in. He half expected Sherman to do, well, something. But, the boy didn't, he just sat there staring at Mr. Peabody confusion in his eyes. Mr. Peabody just waited, but nothing was said, the dog gestured at Sherman to say something, anything at this point! Was he in shock?! did he need water?!

"Sherman? Please say something."

Sherman opened his mouth and then shut it, he was thinking. Obviously. Finally, after what felt like forever, he spoke.

"Why was he here?"

"..."

Mr. Peabody sighed and pushed his glasses up, he then rubbed his eyes. How in the world was he going to explain this? explain that someone wants to take him away once again.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked, shifting on the couch a little.

"He wanted...You...He wanted to take you away from me."

Sherman jumped from the couch and yelled, his yell actually made Peabody jump a little.

"I don't want go with him!"

Quickly, Mr. Peabody put his paws on Sherman's shoulders, granted he had to stand on his toes to do so, but still.

"Sherman, like last time, I will not let anybody take you away from me." He told his boy calmly. Before he knew it, the ginger boy had him in his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Why does everybody want me away from you?" Sherman asked as he squeezed the dog even tighter, not tight enough to suffocate the dog of course. Mr. Peabody hugged Sherman back and responded.

"I promise you, nobody is taking you away, if this man wants to get to you then he has to go though me first." Mr. Peabody said, Sherman let go of Mr. Peabody and gave the dog a lopsided goofy smile. Mr. Peabody let out a slight sigh and then said, "Now, Go and shower."

"Ok..." With that, Sherman turned his heel and walked away. Mr. Peabody sighed and then slumped on to the couch, why did life have to be so difficult? All Peabody wanted was to live peacefully with Sherman, but no, it seems that every time him and Sherman get somewhat comfortable, somebody has to butt in and try and take Sherman away. Mr. Peabody bucked up and straightened up.

It didn't matter! Let them try! Grunion didn't succeed and neither will Sherman's 'father'.

Of course Mr. Peabody didn't believe that Mr. Walters was Sherman's real father. Like mentioned before, he needs more than a birth certificate to determine if he really is Sherman's dad. It didn't matter anyway! he left Sherman in a box, he shouldn't have the right to plea in front of a judge about this. Peabody snorted out of his nose, he was getting too worked up about this, and he was thinking a head, he doesn't even know if Mr. Walters will appear in court about this, he actually kind of doubted it.

Peabody heard the sound of the shower being turned off, Sherman was done. Looking up at the clock on the wall, He looked at the time. It was a quarter to ten, Sherman was up way passed his bed time. The door to the bathroom opened, Sherman was already dressed into his Pajamas.

"I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in!" Peabody yelled as he got off the couch, he shook his head, his ears flopping and following his head movements. Time to get those thoughts out of his head, Sherman had enough to worry about at the moment. He walked into his son's room and tucked him into the bed, as he did so, Sherman spoke.

"Mr. Peabody? What did he look like?"

Naturally, Mr. Peabody was taken back by that question, it just seemed to come out of nowhere. Still, with a heavy sigh, he told Sherman what he remembered.

"He was around Mr. Peterson's size, He had your color hair, maybe a lighter shade, his stomach was sticking as well, he also had brown eyes, but they were dull."

Sherman yawned loudly, his eyes drooped slightly, but before he drifted off, he had one last question to ask.

"Did he look like me?"

Mr. Peabody sighed, knowing the answer to the question.

"Just a little bit, now, no more questions, sleep." He ordered and turned the light off, with a sleepy voice, Sherman spoke one last time.

"Goodnight, love you..."

"I love you to, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said as he shut the door behind him. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his eyes, he was tired the events of the day where weighing him down. It was best if he slept now. Trudging to his room, he climbed into his bed, once cozy, he took off his bowtie and glasses, laid them both down on the nightstand next to his bed. He didn't even remember falling asleep...

-Transition-

_RING-RING_

What in god's wonderful world was that sound?

_RING-RING _

Peabody slowly opened one of his green eyes, a bright light illuminated his room with a thousand suns. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and realized it was his phone, who was calling him? More importantly, what time was it? He knew it was very early by the fact that there was no sunlight coming from his window.

_RING-RING _

Reaching over, he grabbed his phone, without looking at the number or anything, he just clicked the answer button.

"Peabody speaking..." He spoke half asleep and already dozing off with the phone pressed against his ear. When a threatening voice on the other side spoke, he almost jumped out of his bed.

"You think you can keep me away from my son? You have another thing coming, dog! I swear if I do not get Sherman by the end of the week I WILL take drastic measures to get him back. I am not above hurting animals or kidnapping to getting what I want, remember, the end of this week!" There was a click as the caller hung up. Mr. Peabody sat there in his bed for a few seconds letting it all just sink in.

"Sherman!" He yelled and jumped out of his bed, it was highly unlikely that James had made it into the penthouse, still, he had to check on his boy. Running to Sherman's room, he practically ripped the door open. He sighed with relief when he saw a blurry Sherman still peacefully sleeping. The boy turned a little in his bed, but didn't wake up. With another sigh, he slowly shut the door and went back to his room. He grabbed the discarded phone laying on the bed and looked at the time.

Three-twenty five in the morning. He would have to call the cops in the morning, there was no doubt in his mind that James was threatening him and Sherman. He'll do it after he dropped Sherman off in school, no way in this world did he want Sherman to know about this. For now, he crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Shutting his eyes he shook his head and then slowly fell into much needed sleep.

_Well? tell me what you think._


	4. Tripping over simple things

Mr. Peabody sighed as he tapped his paws on a police man's desk. He's been in this retched building for over three hours so far, explaining what happened, telling him every little detail on how it happened, giving the officer his phone, telling him about Mr. Walters and now the officer, properly named Joel Kirkland, was tracing the call to see if he could track down Mr. Walters.

Mr. Kirkland was a youngish man, around his late twenties with messy blonde hair and bright green eyes, he seemed pretty eager to help Mr. Peabody the moment the dog came though the door. He had on a normal police man's uniform, minus the hat. He had on thick black rectangular glasses that he would have to push up and correct every three seconds. Finally, the typing ceased and Mr. Kirkland let out a low sigh. Mr. Peabody's stomach dropped almost instantly.

"I was afraid of this. The number traced back to payphone." Joel said as he showed the monitor to Peabody. A red dot indicated that was the number it was one of the many payphones that littered Broadway street.

"I take it that is not good." Mr. Peabody said with a heavy huff. It couldn't of been easy.

"No, It's not, You see, we have no way of saying that was Mr. Walters who threatened you."

"But, I heard him. He spoke to me clearly, I knew his voice!"

"I know that, but there is no recording of the call and we cannot place him as the one who called you. Now, you said this took place at three-twenty five, correct?"

Mr. Peabody nodded and Joel went turned the monitor back to him and typed away.

"Now, I might be able to get a camera feed on him if he was at a payphone, but, even then, it can't hold up for anything, him or his lawyer could easily said he was just making a call to a friend." Joel mutter to Peabody as he typed and clicked away.

"Is there anything you could do?" Mr. Peabody asked the officer, Joel looked at the dog and sighed.

"Well, It'll take a few hours to go though all the footage, but, like I said, I don't think it'll hold to anything. So right now, I think the best thing to do is to maybe assign a few officers to your house for the night, in case he shows up or calls again." Joel told him in a slightly serious voice. Mr. Peabody instantly shook his head.

"No, Sherman cannot know of this!" Mr. Peabody said quickly, though he seemed to be saying it more to himself than Mr. Kirkland.

"Hm...Ok, how about this, I'm breaking the rules a bit here, but you seem despite." The officer looked around a bit and then leaned in.

"Invite me over to your house, tell Sherman I'm a friend and I need to stay over for a day or two. I provide protection for a while and if he calls again or comes over, then we got him." Joel said with a smile and straightened up, he pushed his glasses up a bit and gave Mr. Peabody a toothy smile. The man then said, "Ok, that might of been too forward, I'll let you think about it, here." Grabbing some paper and a pen, he, Joel, sloppily wrote down a phone number.

"It's my personal cell, if anything happens or you want take me up on the offer, just call me." Joel said and handed Peabody the paper, the dog looked at it and nodded.

"Ok, thank you for your help, Officer." Peabody said gratefully. When Peabody got up from the chair he heard a few bones pop in protest. Still he shook Kirkland's hand.

"Thank you, for all your help." Mr. Peabody said when the hand shake ended. Kirkland nodded at the dog and smiled back, a goofy lopsided smile.

"Allow me to walk you out, Mr. Peabody." Joel offered and walked with the dog. They walked in silence to the door of the department. Once Peabody was out, he heard Kirkland say.

"Be careful out there. Again, anything pops up, call me." With that, the man walked back inside the department, Mr. Peabody looked at the paper in his hands and sighed. He walked towards his moped and started to talk to himself.

"Mr. Kirkland may be my safest bet, I could invent something that might help out but that'll cause too much suspension with Sherman..." He sighed a heavy sigh and sat down on his red moped, strapping on his helmet he started up the bike. Before he could drive away, however, he heard Mr. Kirkland's voice.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE! DON'T DRIVE AWAY!" Mr. Kirkland ran from the door to Mr. Peabody's moped in less than three seconds, of course, he didn't exactly look elegant running towards the dog. His arms waving wildly behind him as he ran, almost like limp noodles. Still, this man was fast when he needed to be. When he got to the dog, he rested his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"Phone." Was all this man could say as he handed the dog his cell back. Mr. Peabody couldn't help but chuckle at this poor guy, taking his phone back, he placed it on his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Joel." Mr. Peabody said. Joel straightened up, his glasses slipped from his face when he did so and they fell on to the ground. He really should get those resized. Grabbing his glasses off the ground, Joel dusted them off and placed them back on his face.

"You're welcome...I should..." Joel paused to catch his breath and continued, "I should...go back inside now..." He turned and started to walk back towards the building, Mr. Peabody watched the officer. Joel walked, still catching his breath from running so fast. Peabody noticed that Joel was walking towards one of those cement things for parking. Then, with little to no warning, the male tripped over it and fell flat on his face.

"I'M OK!" Joel yelled giving a thumbs up sign.

'_He may be the safest bet, but he's not the smartest...'_ Mr. Peabody thought with a chuckle as he finally drove away from the building. He knew he still had sometime before school let out. Maybe he could think of something in that time, Something that could protect him and Sherman. Something that won't trip over cement blocks.


	5. Kidnapped part 1

Sherman walked out of school, he just wanted to get home and relax, he felt uneasy all day. He had no clue why, he just did. Maybe it's what Mr. Peabody said about his father, did his father really want him back? No, that man wasn't his father, Mr. Peabody was his father, Mr. Peabody took care of him! This stranger didn't do anything! he just...he left Sherman in a box like some sort of animal. Sighing, Sherman looked around for the familiar red moped, he frowned a bit when he couldn't find it.

Mr. Peabody must of been running late. Walking over to a nearby bench, Sherman sat and waited. It shouldn't be too long.

Some time had passed, their were still children waiting for their parents but just about twenty or so, the buses had even left. Bored beyond his attention span, he decided to work on some of his homework. Math, easy enough just simple greater than or less than problems. Using a hard cover book, he wrote down his answers. Not even halfway though, he heard a voice.

"Sherman!"

It wasn't Mr. Peabody.

Looking up from his homework, he saw one car, it looked kind of old, had a few dents in it and he wasn't totally sure about this but he was sure one of the head lights were cracked. He figured there was another boy named Sherman some where out there and went back to his work. He heard the horn of the car blare followed by the voice again.

"Sherman!"

Slowly, Sherman put his math home work and hardcover book back in his bag and slowly stood up. The man in the car was gesturing for the seven year old to go to him.

Sherman started to walk towards the man, all the while looking at his every detail.

He had reddish brown hair that was messy, kind of similar to Sherman's own hair. Even though the guy was sitting down in the car, Sherman could see the round belly. He was wearing just a red collared shirt and blue jeans.

Getting to the car, Sherman spoke though the open window.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked timidly. The man smiled, a few of his teeth crooked.

"Get in the car, son, I'm taking you home." The man responded. Slowly Sherman shook his head from side to side, his eyes wide with fear.

"I-I don't know you." Sherman breathed taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Ok, let me ask again." The man paused and took something out of the glove department. He then pointed it at Sherman, the boy instantly recognized it as a gun. Frozen in fear, Sherman's brown eyes widened, he felt his breath hitch and almost stop in his chest. He looked around the best he could without moving his head, nobody could see this.

"Get. In. The. Car. Son."

Not want to disobey the man with the gun, Sherman slowly opened the door and shakily got into the passenger seat. He shut the door and looked at the gun. Tears started to spill out of his eyes and down his cheeks, he knew this man was his father, the man that Mr. Peabody told him about.

"Good boy, in case you haven't guessed, I am James Walters, you're real father." James said and he put the gun down in between his seat.

"Mr. Peabody is my father." Sherman said bravely, next thing he knew his head whipped to the side and his check was burning. James had just slapped him.

"That mutt is not your father, he is a dog, a animal! Now...you are coming home with me...we can start a new life together, Sherman."

James sounded almost desperate, his voice going in a slightly high pitch, his eyes slightly misty. There was something wrong inside this man's head.

He put the car in drive and started to drive away from the school. Sherman felt the tears slide down his cheeks and he did his best not to let this man see him cry. Sherman pursed his lips to muffle his sobs. His hand on the cheek that Mr. Walters had struck.

Soon Mr. Walters was out of the school, he had rolled the window up as well. Before Sherman knew it they were at a stop light, he looked around maybe one of the drivers in a nearby car could help him. Making sure Mr. Walters wasn't looking, he frantically, but discretely, waved for one of the drivers to notice him. It didn't work, they just drove on when the light turned green.

After a few minutes of driving, James spoke.

"How was school?"

Sherman didn't respond, he refused to respond to this guy.

As James drove on, Sherman noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel tight, so tight that his knuckles turned white. There had to be at least thirty seconds of silence before James spoke again, his voice now icy and angry.

"Don't make me ask again, young man."

Still, Sherman said nothing, he kept his mouth shut and just glared at James out of the corner of his eyes. James growled, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, Sherman feared that the wheel was going break off in the man's hands.

Sherman turned his head away too look out the window hoping for any kind of help.

The seven year old yelped in pain when he felt a strong hand slap him upside the head.

"How was school?!" Walters yelled at Sherman when the car came to a stop at a stop sign. James then brought his hand back to the steering wheel and seemed to relax a bit.

"It...It..It was fine..." Sherman whimpered rubbing his head now. The car came to a stop at another red light, Sherman knew he was pass the penthouse, he looked at the door handle, it was tempting. The car was at a stop sign.

Without wasting anymore time, Sherman pulled on the handle but the door wouldn't move or budge.

"Child lock, can't open the door from the inside." Mr. Walters told Sherman his voice flat and lifeless, Sherman slowly let go of the door handle and the car moved again. Sherman shut his eyes he wanted to be with Mr. Peabody, not this man. He just wanted to be home...He wanted to be with Mr. Peabody...

-Transition-

Mr. Peabody came to a halt in front of the school, he shouldn't of stopped for that lunch, now, he was late picking up Sherman. A frown became apparent on the dog's face when he realized that the front of the school was empty. Turning the engine off of his moped he hopped off, taking his helmet off he put it on the handle. Sherman must of been inside waiting.

Walking inside the school, he looked around, no Sherman yet, just a janitor with a bushy mustache sweeping the floors.

"Excuse me, have you seen my son?" Peabody asked the janitor, the bushy man twitched his mustache and the shrugged.

"I see lotsa kids, day in and day out, I might of seen him, but I doubt I remember." The janitor responded with and continued to sweep. Peabody sighed and looked around the class rooms, maybe a teacher seen him or something. Each class room he looked in was empty though. At this point, Mr. Peabody heart was hammering in his chest, this wasn't right, where was Sherman?!

Maybe the principal was still here, surely the principal will know! Wasting no time, he ran towards where he knew the office was.

A woman was sitting at a desk, looking like she was just about to call it day, when Mr. Peabody burst though the door she put her hand on her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded obviously not happy about the intrusion.

"I need to see the principal!" Peabody yelled in a frantic matter to the woman. She just looked at the dog for a moment and straightened herself out.

"He left about a half n hour ago." She told him, Peabody let out a very unhappy sigh, he knew what he had to do next. Without another word to the woman, he walked away. He walked down the hallway, what has to be done to make sure his only family was alright, has to be down. He walked out of the school and towards his moped, grabbing his phone he dialed the number he just placed in his contacts earlier, it rang three time and the person picked up.

"Mr. Kirkland?...Sherman's missing, I need your help..."

_Wooo! two updates in one day! how about that!?_


	6. Kidnapped part 2

_Ok, So, I know I changed the rating for K to T because of a few things I added, I just figured it would be fitting to change. No swearing or anything..._

"Anything?"

"Like I said three seconds ago, Mr. Peabody, no. Not yet."

Mr. Peabody sighed and continued to pace behind the couch in a worried fashion. The only sound that came from the house was Mr. Kirkland's typing. Mr. Peabody didn't like it, it was way to quiet. Mr. Peabody sighed, how could this happen?! How could Sherman be taken from him?! Oh, when he gets his paws on Mr. Walters...

Peabody uncharacteristically growled, showing his teeth.

"Got it!" Kirkland yelled out, almost instantly, Peabody was there next to the man on the couch. It was the school's security tape, it showed Sherman walking out of school and waiting for Mr. Peabody and sitting at a bench, the boy took out some paper and a book and started writing stuff down. Mr. Kirkland sped the footage up a bit until a car approached then he put the speed back to normal. There was no sound at all, still they watched as Sherman got up and walked up to car. Sherman just stood there by the car window for a few moments. Mr. Peabody watched in horror as his son actually got into the car, and the car just drive away.

"I don't understand...Sherman would never just go with a complete stranger, He knows better!" Mr. Peabody said astonished at Sherman's willingness to just get into a stranger's car. Peabody snorted, he knew it was no stranger, it was Walters. Why would Sherman just blindly go with him?! He even said it himself that he didn't want to go with Mr. Walters.

Mr. Kirkland slowed the footage down and then backed the image up a few frames. He then grabbed a pen out of his shirt pocket and jotted something down on his hand.

"License plate." Kirkland mumbled to Peabody as the typed the plate number into the police records. There was a few seconds of tense silence as the two waited for the screen to load. Finally it loaded up. Car and car owner history.

"This guy, is not bright, lets see, three counts of drug possession, a couple of court warrants and a failure to show up to court as well...which might be why he decided to just skip the whole court process and just take Sherman." Joel mumbled once again.

"Oh..." Joel then said, looking slightly pale. Mr. Peabody noticed instantly.

"What? What?!"

"...In 2007...He was arrested on four counts of domestic abuse and one count of attempted murder...D-Didn't you find Sherman in '07?"

Mr. Peabody hadn't even notice that he had started growling, he hadn't realized that he had even brought his claws out and was clawing at his very own, very expensive, couch, Nor did he notice that he was snarling, showing his teeth.

"M-Mr. Peabody?" Joel's voice snapped him out of his growling and he looked at the officer, the young man's eyes wide and slightly fearful.

"I am sorry you had to see that. I normally don't lose control like that." Peabody explained straightening his bow tie and glasses. Joel pushed his big glasses up and then took a deep breath.

"Ok...well, as I was going to say, I have his last known address here, he may or may not be there, but it's the only lead we have."

"Good, lets go-"

"Whoa, Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Joel asked Peabody, as he stood up. The dog looked at him dead in the eyes and said.

"To find my son, look, you can give me that whole speech about how I'm not an officer and you can't bring me, but one way or another, I am going."

"Look, if you get hurt, then I'm at fault, plus, do you think I'm letting you go after I just saw that!?"

"I don't care! Sherman is my son, my boy! you can not just tell me to sit down and wait! You have to know how I feel..."

They glared at each other for a few moments, then Joel sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine, fine. You can come along...just don't bite him."

"No promises."

-Transition-

Sherman's gut twisted unpleasantly as he looked out the window, there was nothing, nothing but wilderness and trees. So far the only thing he saw was a small building, he guessed it was a bar of some sort, still that had to be at least a mile back. Mr. Walters parked the car into a drive way, one lone house in the middle of the woods.

The house wasn't all that great, it looked more like a shack than it did a house. It was tiny with one visible window, the whole thing seemed to be made of wood. Rotting, splintering, wood. The roof looked like it was about to cave in at any moment.

James got out of the car, slamming the door shut. Sherman had about thirty seconds to think of an escape plan. The only thing that came to his mind was to run for it the moment the door opened. He would have to leave his backpack behind when he did so, it would only weigh him down.

James grasped the door handle, It was now or never. The moment the door opened, Sherman ran out, but, James must of expected that. Before Sherman could even make it to the road, James had grabbed the boy's upper arm in a vise like grip and was dragging him towards the shack like house.

"Help! Help! somebody!" Sherman screamed as he struggled against this man.

"Go a head, scream, cry, nobody's going to hear you." James growled as he dragged a struggling Sherman to the house. If only Sherman was stronger. James Walters practically threw the boy to the floor. He then slammed the door shut and locked it firmly. Sherman stood there, he had no clue what to do now.

'_Mr. Peabody, what do I do?!'_ He though shutting his eyes, hoping for an answer that would probably never come.

"Look at the time, almost six, I'll get to cooking dinner. You make yourself comfortable." James said in an almost father like voice, it made Sherman feel very uncomfortable. James walked into the small kitchen and started to prepare dinner, a dinner that Sherman will not eat.

The boy licked his lips nervously, he looked around the house. It was a little bigger on the inside not by much though. The living room and kitchen looked to be conjoined, the only thing that indicated that they where two separate things was when the carpet ended tile began. The carpet was a brownish beige color with dark stains all over it, it was also very messy, bottles, Sherman guessed, beer bottles, littered the floor in front of the TV. There wasn't a couch but a lone chair, a musty brown color with a broken recliner handle.

There was a sizzling sound that caused Sherman to look back over to James, he had put some sort of meat in a pan and was frying it now.

Sherman looked around a bit more, there was a small hallway, he walked down it, there were three doors. One to the left, one to the right and one all the way at the end of the hallway. From the size of the house, Sherman could only guess one thing, it was a back door. He walked to the last door and grasped the handle, before he could turn though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped up, wheeling around Sherman looked at James.

"You shouldn't be snooping around, curiosity killed the cat you know." James told him, slowly Sherman nodded, the last thing he wanted was to be struck down again. He walked behind James back to the conjoined kitchen and living room.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, go and wait at the table." James demanded, Sherman did as he was told and sat a the small two person table, there where plates, paper plates to be more exact, and utensils, plastic ones, already on the table. After a few minutes, Walters walked over to the table and placed on slab of meat, Sherman guessed by the looks of it, that it was either pork chops or steak, on the boy's plate and one on his own. He also placed down a red cup in front of Sherman, the boy looked inside it, Milk. James sat down from across Sherman and started to eat instantly, he reminded Sherman of a wolf devouring it's prey, at least he was using his utensils. Sherman on the other hand just sat there, he didn't trust anything this man was giving him.

It didn't take long for James to notice Sherman not eating. With his fork, he pointed at the plate and simply said, "Eat."

Sherman kept his hands in his lap, he was refusing, this was a hunger strike! it was a hunger strike that would probably not work in the end, but a hunger strike nonetheless.

James growled at Sherman, he pointed to the plate and with a firmer voice more malicious voice, said, "Eat."

After a few more moments of Sherman not eating and just sitting there, James slammed his hands down on the table, he slammed his hands down so hard that it caused the whole thing to jiggle a bit.

"Eat! or I swear to god I will shove it all down your throat and force you to swallow every last bit!"

With fear gripping him, Sherman quickly picked up his plastic knife and fork and started to cut away at the meat, once a small section was cut off he quickly ate it. He tried his best to hide his disgusted face, it was pork, but it didn't taste right. Still, he ate it. He hated it but he ate the most he could. He brought the milk up to his mouth and took a sip, he couldn't stop himself this time, he spit out all over the table, the milk was spoiled. Sherman gagged but quickly put his hands over his mouth, stopping himself from vomiting.

James just rolled his eyes and finished off his own dinner.

Sherman couldn't eat anymore, the milk had quickly shifted his appetite.

"Welp, look at the time, you should be in bed!" James said, in his very uncomfortable father voice, Sherman whipped some of the spoiled milk off of his shirt and looked at the time. It was only seven o' clock. "Let me show you to your room..." James said, his voice now slightly tense. Sherman hesitated getting up, still he did so, following James. Dred filled his stomach, what if James was going to kill him?! It didn't help that James had lead Sherman outside of the small shack like house.

It really didn't help that James had clenched on to Sherman's arm again once outside.

'_No, escaping.'_ Sherman thought, taking a deep breath though his mouth, he exhaled though his nose. When he saw where James was bringing him he started to fight the man. A cellar, James Walters was bringing Sherman to a cellar.

"Stop fighting, this is just until I get around to making you your own room." James told Sherman as he unlocked the cellar door with one hand.

"No! Let. me. go!" Sherman demanded struggling, trying his best to rip his arm out of Mr. Walters iron grasp. In the end, Sherman was thrown into the cellar. He banged on the door, pushed on the door, and even started to beg, but still, it was locked and there was nothing he could do at this point. It was pitch black inside the cellar, he had no clue where anything was or if there was anything at all.

Sitting down on the ground he put his knees up to his chest and just started to cry, before he knew it, he was sobbing. The last time he sobbed was when he thought Mr. Peabody was dead. He then narrowed his eyes, crying was going to help anything! Removing his glasses he whipped his tears away the best he could and then put his glasses back on.

It was still too dark to see anything, how was he going to leave if he couldn't see? Then, something actually caught his eye, on a wall, was a light...not a lightbulb but a bluish light. Walking up to the small light, he reached up and touched it, he touched...well just the wall. Following the light beam, he noticed it seemed to becoming from behind something. The best he could he walked up and touched whatever was blocking the rest of the light. It was a box, well boxes.

Not caring about what happened to the items inside the box, he uses his back to push them all down. They all toppled down, luckily not on him, when they hit the ground it made a loud sound, Sherman bit his lip, but figured that James probably couldn't hear anything, the cellar and the house weren't connected in anyway.

Looking up, Sherman smiled, he found his escape, a window, that James sloppily tried to cover up.

_Oh, For Mr. Peabody growling, I had the inspiration for that from a picture by Some-girl-who-draws on deviantART_


	7. Safety

Sherman stood on his toes but it didn't help, the window was just too high, his fingers barely reached the end of the window. He looked around the best he could, his eyes getting use to the darkness. He grabbed a box, it was slightly heavy but not too heavy. Placing it down on the ground in front of the window. Standing on the box, Sherman reached up, still not tall enough. Getting off the box, he stacked another on top of it, the best he could.

Standing up on the box, waved his arms around, the box wobbled from underneath him. Whimpering, he grasped the wall, the boxes held still and he reached up, he managed to grasp the thing that opens a window and pulled up on it. The boxes wobbled again, he let out several shaky breathes and paused. The boxes settled and he pulled on the thing again with one hand and with the other hand he managed to slide the widow up.

The window was all that big, but it might just be big enough for the seven year old.

He paused and took a deep breath, he needed to jump to get though the window. Inhaling sharply though his nose, he leaped up, of course, something went wrong. He miscalculated the leap and he found himself dangling. His forearms, head and neck outside though the window, the rest of his body dangling inside the cellar. His hissed in slight pain, his forearms digging uncomfortably in the grass. He kicked his legs against the wall, there was a loud crash behind him, he figured that the boxes fell, that meant that he had a drop waiting for him if he fell down. He had to wonder if this was how Mufasa felt when the lion was dangling for his life.

Sherman moved his forearms out the most he could and the dragged his body towards his arms. It was working. He felt his body slide out of the widow, he looked behind him and nodded, halfway though. He took a deep breath, the widow was a bit of a tight squeeze, still a bruised side was better than being with this maniac. Taking another deep breath, Sherman dragged himself forward a little more, almost there! He turned quickly so he was on his back and got his feet out normally. He was free.

Standing, he dusted himself off, the only light he had was coming from the moon, it wasn't a full moon, more a less a quarter moon, still it gave him enough light to see the road. Getting to his feet, he walked to the road, the road wasn't paved, it was rocky. He looked around, nothing going down the street, nothing going up the street. He had to make a decision quick, he didn't even know if James was sleeping or not.

Sherman then snapped his fingers remembering something, there was a bar on the way to the shack. At least it looked like a bar, still it was something. It was pretty far though, like a mile or two up the road. It was his only hope. He walked away from the road and more towards the forest. Incase James noticed he was missing and went to find him, he could easily hide behind a tree or dive into the darkness of the woods.

He started to walk, the leaves underneath his feet crunching with each step. He shuddered and kept his arms close, it was a chilly night and having on his school uniform didn't help him warm up. He shakily let out a breath and continued to walk, it was creepy being near a forest at night, who knows what's lurking behind those trees?

After a few minutes of nothing but the leaves crunching beneath his feet, he heard something, it was a slight humming noise. It was a car. Turning around, he saw two headlights in the distance, wasting no time, he dived into the darkness of the forest. He whimpered when he felt his palm get sliced into by numerous thorns. When the car passed, Sherman sighed with relief, not only was the car gone, but it wasn't even James's. Getting up, he walked out of the forest, he was pretty sure that his hand was bleeding and that thorns where still embedded in his flesh, but he still continued to walk.

After about five minutes of silent walking, he saw lights up a head, it was the bar! What's better? it was open and there were motorcycles that meant that people were inside! Wasting no more time, he ran, he ran as fast as his legs allowed him. He almost fell a couple of times, but he refused to stop running.

Finally, he made it to the front doors. Out of breath, sweaty, dirty, and bleeding he made it. The doors were glass doors so you could see in, the whole building was adorned in neon lights for different kinds of beer, cigarettes, and, for some reason, soda. A soda, sounded great right about now. Slowly, he pressed against the door and pushed it open.

A blast of refreshing cold air hit him, but he couldn't relish in it for long, the moment he stepped though all eyes where on him. Of course, a bleeding, dirty, kid walking into a bar that's in the middle of nowhere would be the main attraction. Sherman felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the people.

Bikers, big, giant, scary, tattooed bikers. Maybe he shouldn't of walked into the bar.

One of the bikers, one of the giants, you could probably fit twenty normal sized people in his pants, walked up to Sherman.

He had a balding head with pepper colored hair, looked to be in his late sixties, a handle bar mustache was on his face, the same color of his hair. He was wearing a leather vest that had several stitched on badges. His pants where normal, slightly baggy, blue jeans and leather boots to finish it off. His skin was a slight tannish color. He opened his mouth, he was missing a few teeth and the rest either had very visible cavities or where a sickening yellow color.

Sherman found himself fidgeting around, was this man going to hurt him?!

The man stopped just a few inches from Sherman, and then got down on one of his knees so he was eye level with the boy. Then in a, surprisingly, sweet voice spoke.

"Are you lost, little boy?"

Sherman slowly nodded.

The man turned his head and yelled out.

"We got a lost one here!"

Much to Sherman's surprise, a few of the bikers seemed to relax at that. A couple of them pulled out their phones, probably going to call the cops or something.

"Here, let me see that." The man said as he took Sherman's injured hand. Sherman gasped out when he saw it himself, he hadn't realized it was so bad. several thorns stuck out of his palm, some looked pretty deep in, he had blood running from several of holes in his hand, it had ran all the way down to his elbow. Looking down at the ground, he saw a few splats of blood on the wooden floor.

"Sandra!" The man called out and a woman pushed her way passed a few bikers.

She was smaller than this man, her hair was a silvery white that she seemed to have spiked up, Like the man, she had on a leather vest that had several badges stitched on. Her jeans weren't blue but black and she had on leather heeled boots. She also looked to be in her late sixties.

She bent down and looked at Sherman's hand, she moved it around, and the nodded.

"I think I have tweezers in my purse that can get those thorns out, I'm sure Mary-ann might have some bandages...I know for a fact she has alcohol."

Sherman looked at her and then, in a very scared voice, said, "I want to call my dad first."

"You know his number?" Sandra asked as she put Sherman's hand down, Sherman nodded.

"Ok, C'mon, you can call him while I get those thorns out." Sandra told him as she lead him towards the restrooms, not before grabbing her purse off a table.

She opened the women's bathroom and Sherman stopped just outside the door. Poking her head out, she looked at him and realized why he was just standing there. Sighing, she walked out of the women's bathroom and into the men's. Sherman happily followed.

"Ok, here, dial his number then give me your hand." She ordered softly as she handed her phone to the small boy. Sherman did as he was told, dialing Mr. Peabody's number into the phone, he rested it against his cheek and neck while he gave Sandra his hand. She started to pluck up the thorns, Sherman shut his eyes as he did so.

"Please, answer...Mr. Peabody...please...answer..."

-Transition-Peabody and Joel-

Joel sighed as he looked though the darkened windows of the abandoned house, there was no James. Mr. Peabody huffed slightly, it couldn't of been that easy to just find the guy and his son.

He knew the moment they walked out of Mr. Joel's squad car that this place had long since been abandoned. The smell was stale, very stale. No Walters, no Sherman. They back into the squad car, shutting both of their doors, Mr. Peabody rubbed his eyes, he was tired and he had a headache, but it didn't matter, there was no way he could sleep with Sherman missing. He looked at the time that shown on the radio.

It was almost midnight.

Joel looked at the tired dog and spoke slowly to Mr. Peabody.

"Why don't we call it a-"

"Don't you dare. I will not call it a night, I will never call it a night! It is impossible for me to call it a night! I need Sherman home!"

"I understand that, but, Peabody, look at yourself! You're tired, there is no way you can think right, not in this state!"

"I don't care."

Joel sighed, this dog sure was stubborn. He put the car out of park and backed back into the street, he then drove forward.

After a few seconds of silent driving, there was a noise, Mr. Peabody knew this noise of course, it was his cellphone. He picked it up, Joel looked quickly at him then back at the road.

"Who is it?" Joel asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"I don't know."

"Answer it, it might be James, or Sherman. Put it on speaker. "

He, Peabody, looked at the phone in his paw, it rang a few more times and finally he answered it, making sure it was on speaker for Joel.

"Hello?" Peabody asked, there was a few seconds of crackling silence, then he head it.

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Sherman! Sherman where are you?! are you hurt!?" He yelled frantically, almost instantly, Joel pulled to the side of the road and looked at the phone. They both waited eagerly for a response. After a few, painstakingly, heartbeats. Sherman spoke.

"I don't know...ow... I'm in some sort of bar-hm? Sandra says this bar is called Dillie's outhouse."

"WHY ARE YOU IN A BAR!?" Peabody yelled over the phone.

"It was the only place around!" Sherman said, a slight whine in his voice, Peabody calmed down, slowly, he took several deep breaths and then spoke.

"Sherman...are you safe?"

"I think so. Ow."

Joel snapped his fingers and Peabody looked at what he was snapping at, laptop in his lap.

"It's about thirty minutes away." Joel said and Peabody nodded.

"Sherman, I'm coming there, don't leave!"

"Ok. Mr. Peabody?"

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Can you stay on the phone with me?"

"Of course, Sherman."

Joel turned the car around and drove off towards the direction of the bar, Mr. Peabody kept his phone to his ear and took several deep breaths, Sherman was alive, he sounded scared, but he was alive. That was all Mr. Peabody needed to wake up.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! The reunion will be next chapter or will it? who knows ~ I don't regret adding bikers they look scary but they can be the sweetest people. My grandfather is a biker and he spoils me. _


	8. Nothing like family

"Sherman?"

Sherman snorted and looked around, had he dozed off again? Yawning he rubbed his eyes, he pressed the phone harder against his ear and chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry, Mr. Peabody." He apologized to his father.

"No need for apologies, I understand that you must be tired, but please stay on the line until I get there."

Sherman yawned and nodded, even though Mr. Peabody couldn't see him. Sherman took a sip of his soda, courtesy of Sandra and her husband. His hand was bandaged up, it was still bleeding, he watched as the bandaged went from white to red, still, not thorns stuck in his palm, so he was happy.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked when Sherman went quiet again.

"I'm up, I'm up." Sherman mumbled to Mr. Peabody as he yawned loudly again. Mr. Peabody seemed to chuckle on the other side of the line, Sherman was too tired to notice. Slowly, Sherman shut his eyes, his head slowly went down as he dozed off once again, he then snorted a bit when the straw in his drink went up his nose. Shaking his head, he rubbed his nose with his arm.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked when he realized that the line had went quiet. He frowned and looked at the phone, the line was cut dead. Placing the phone down on the counter, Sherman laid his head down and shut his eyes, a few minutes of sleep wasn't going to hurt, in fact, it was welcoming.

-Transition-Peabody-

"The line went dead." Peabody told Joel as he hung up his phone.

"Doesn't surprise me, this area is for people who well, lets just say, go under the radar." Joel told the dog as he drove on the rocky road.

"People who don't want to be found, like say, a man who kidnapped a child?" Mr. Peabody asked and Joel nodded.

"Exactly!"

Mr. Peabody looked out the windshield and practically jumped out of his seat, there was a lighted building up a head.

"That's got to be it." Joel muttered and Peabody felt his tail wag a bit. He composed himself quickly though. Sighing heavily he waited as Joel finally pulled in and parked in the parking lot.

"Those are a lotta bikes." Joel said when he parked the cruiser.

Mr. Peabody opened the car door and looked at Joel when he realized that the cop hadn't followed him.

"You go ahead, I need to do somethin' real quick." Joel mumbled to Peabody as the officer messed around with his cop radio a bit. Peabody nodded and shut the door, he practically jogged up to the glass door. Taking a deep breath, Peabody put his paw on the door and pushed it open. Instantly, stares of confusion were all on him. He straightened himself up and looked around, Bikers, that would explain the motorcycles out side of the place, he had to wonder why there was a bar in the middle of nowhere to start with.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, putting his hands behind his back.

"I am looking for my son, Sherman."

Silence and more confusion, his heart hammered, was he at the wrong bar?

He didn't hear or feel the door open behind him. He hadn't even realized that Joel was next to him until the officer spoke.

"It's an adoptive relationship." Joel told the bikers, a few them seemed to get it other's still seemed confused at the fact that there was a talking dog.

"He's over here." A woman behind the bar whispered to Peabody. A few bikers moved out of the dog's way, Peabody smiled when he saw Sherman fast asleep, head resting on the bar counter. He looked really peaceful.

Peabody walked passed the bikers and walked up to Sherman, gently he rested his paw on Sherman's shoulder and shook the seven year old.

"Sherman. Sherman wake up." He spoke gently. Sherman slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he obviously hadn't notice Mr. Peabody yet by the fact that he started to rub his eyes and mumble stuff incoherently. Then as if it all clicked in Sherman's head he looked at Mr. Peabody then, before the dog could say or do anything, Sherman hugged him and practically threw him to the floor. The dog felt his oxygen leave his body as Sherman squeezed the dog.

"Sherman! air!" Peabody yelled out as he tried to breath. Hearing Peabody's request, Sherman let go of the dog and smiled before tears picked up in his eyes.

"I-I'm not crying!" Sherman yelled, even though nobody asked if he was. Mr. Peabody smiled and hugged his boy back, Sherman whimpered and wrapped his arms around Peabody, a few of the bikers 'awwed' at the sight.

Mr. Peabody looked at Joel about to say something to the officer, but just looked at the man confused. He no longer had his officer's jacket on and was now just wearing a white tank top and blue jeans along with his normal officer boots. Joel just shook his head at the dog and put a finger to his lips. Peabody, understanding, nodded back to the man and finally let go of Sherman, he looked at his boy's injured hand and almost growled at it.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked as he grabbed it and felt the bandage with his paw.

"I fell into a thorn bush." Sherman told him, the boy quickly looked up and looked at the door, the dog and Joel followed his gaze, there was a light coming from some sort of car. Sherman started to back away. Seeing his boy back away, Peabody growled, no doubt that was James, oh, the dog had a couple of things to say to that man. He then felt Sherman tug on his arm, the look of fear in his son's eyes made him stop. He then realized that the last person on the face of this earth that Sherman would want to see is James.

"You two, get behind here." The bartender ordered and the two wasted no time couching under the bar, just in time, the door then opened. The air felt heavy as Peabody guessed that everyone was staring at James now.

"I'm looking for my boy."

Peabody growled, how dare this man call Sherman 'his boy'! he was then met with a sharp kick from the bartender.

"This is a bar, man, no kids allowed." Some man called out to James.

"Oh? then tell me, why is there a police car outside? Look, my son, he's kind of ill in the head. He doesn't really think straight. Kind of a pathological liar really."

Peabody growled again, he was getting read to just jump out from behind the counter and bite the man. It was Sherman that stopped him from pouncing this man, it was the bartender's kick that stopped him from growling again.

"That car is mine, I came here for a drink, look, there is no kid here...if you want I could help you find him. As a father of three, I'm pretty good at finding children." Joel spoke up, his voice stern towards James.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, look lets go back to my car, I'll put his name in my laptop, He'll be registered as missing persons." Joel said, even though Peabody couldn't see the man, he could hear him and James shuffling towards the door.

"Ok, if you think it'll help officer." James said, there was something in his voice that didn't settle well with Peabody. The door opened then closed. Peabody slowly lifted his head up and looked around, they were both gone. He looked at Sherman and just scratched his head, the boy had managed to fall asleep doing the whole ordeal. Peabody saw his chance to confront James once and for all. Getting up he looked at the bartender.

"Watch him!" He told her and ran out of the building.

Sensing a fight, a few of the bikers walked out as well.

Once outside, he saw Joel and James by the car, something really didn't feel right. When he got close enough, he realized that Joel wasn't even arresting James, in fact, they seemed to be talking happily.

"What-What's going on here?" Peabody asked when he heard Joel asked, both him and James looked at him, the smile on Joel's face didn't fit well with Peabody, nothing fit well with Peabody at this point.

"Why aren't you arresting him!?" Peabody asked, backing up a bit when James smirked.

"Oh, well, It's kind of a moral thing with me. I don't arrest family." Joel told Peabody as he leaned against his police cruiser, Peabody's blood ran cold. James just smirked and threw his arm around Joel in some sort of half hug, then in in a cold voice said.

"You always were the soft one, Little brother."


	9. It's almost over

_Warning: There will be a lot of blood in the chapter. Just a heads up. _

Little brother...

Little brother...

LITTLE BROTHER!

Those two words were enough to strike fear into Peabody's blood, he had thrown for a loop, threaded along...Lied to!

"I'm surprised, the world's smarted dog, didn't even put two and two together." Joel said that stupid smile still plastered on his stupid smug face. "C'mon Peabody, you should of known something was up when I knew about this place, how it's for people who want to disappear, how I was so eager to help you the moment you step though those doors in the precinct." Joel continued crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're real name, it's not Joel Kirkland is it?" Mr. Peabody asked the man, he laughed, a laugh that sent chills down the dog's spine.

"Well, it looks like you are smart. No, Joel Kirkland was some lonely shmuck, no friends, no family, practically invisible to the world, even if he did work as a cop, he was just a loner that nobody remembered, they didn't even notice the change when I took his place. Real name is Matthew Walters." Joel, no, Matthew said, his green eyes filled with slight hatred for the dog.

"You killed a man?!" Peabody gasped.

Nobody noticed the biker that helped Sherman take his phone out and click on a button that simply said 'record'. They also didn't notice another biker take out his own phone and had already dialed 9-1-1, he was just simply letting the conversation play out for the operator to hear.

"Killed? No, I have some morals, I don't kill, now, chained and in my basement? well, that's a different story for a different time." He said, James smirked and stepped forward.

"You see, mutt, he had this planned for...oh, how long Matthew?" James asked his brother turning to him, Matthew shrugged and let out a huff.

"A month, maybe two, everything fell perfectly into place...well not everything...you see...you weren't suppose to know about this. You were suppose to stay home like a good doggie and wait, then I would come to your house telling you the awful news about how Sherman died, but there was no body to be found. But, no, You wanted to follow me, I guess it all worked out anyway. You were blinded by your passion to find the little brat that you never even noticed whose side I was even on." Matthew said his voice cool as he started to pace around the dog.

"You never once question how I knew where James was, how I knew about this place, how I already knew so much about Sherman. I'm really disappointed, I mean, there were some very obvious signs about me. I mean, all you had to do was type in Joel's name and you wouldn't get my picture. You just blindly trusted me, Heh. aren't you the fool?"

Mr. Peabody put his paws on his chest and took several deep breaths, it felt like the world was starting to crash on him. How could he have been so blind?! Now not only was he in danger, Sherman was too.

"You called him here, didn't you?" Peabody asked Matthew, once again, the man just smirked and continued to walk around the dog, making Peabody very uncomfortable at this point.

"Of course I did! I thought, 'why not let them have a little heart to heart reunion, then tear them away forever?' I really was genius, something you really don't seem to be. Now, Enough talking." Matthew stopped pacing and reached into the back of pants there, he pulled out a gun. James did the same, both of them pointed at Peabody, Matthew spoke again, his voice cool and calm. "We will be taking the boy now."

Peabody shook his head, it was small at first, then it turned into a big shake and before he knew it, he had barked at Matthew. An actual dog like bark, something, along with biting, he told himself he would never do, but there he was, barking and growling at the two.

"If you want to get to Sherman, you two have to go through me first!" Peabody growled darkly, he even started to snarl, his father instincts where kicking in. Nobody was taking Sherman away from him.

He didn't expect a biker to actually walk up beside him and neither did James or Walters, because quickly they pointed their guns right at him in shock.

"You have to go though me as well." The man said with an equal dog like growl. Another biker stepped up beside the dog.

"Me too."

Before Peabody knew it, almost the whole bar was on his side, everyone of them standing beside him, arms crossed, getting ready for a fight between the two men.

"Stand down, all of you, now. This fight is not yours." James said with a sneer to the biker's. One of them step forward, he was pretty big, had no hair, just a white shirt and blue jeans on, tattoos up and down his arms, a spiked bracelet on his wrist. He spoke to them, his voice clear.

"My name is David, I have a wife and three grown kids, I also have a seven year old granddaughter that I would give the world to if I could. I cannot stand here and listen to you two talk about kidnapping a little boy, I don't care if you are the president, or just some scumbag, nobody has the right to take a child away from their home. You say this fight isn't mine to fight, but, you failed to realize, anyone who has a family belongs in this fight."

Another man step forward, Peabody didn't know this, but he was the one who had helped Sherman.

"My name is Carl, I have a wife, Sandra, two grown daughters, four grown granddaughters, one grown grandson and four great grandchildren, one six, the other three, and the final two are only months old. I love each and every one of them, I may give them a hard time from time to time, but I love them nonetheless, now, If some punk-" Carl paused and walked up to James, he actually poked the man in the chest and continued on, "-Came up to me and told me that they were taking away any of my family for whatever reason then it's my fight, if I see a little boy walk into a bar on the verge of tears and bleeding because he ran away from his kidnapper, then it's my fight. I will defend that child and this dog like they are my family, tonight, why? because the mere idea of that kid being in your hands makes me sick."

Carl finished, Matthew pointed his gun at the man, for a second, Peabody panicked. Fear that Matthew was actually going to shoot this man down, but before he could even pull the trigger, Carl grabbed Matthew's arm and managed to twist it behind his back causing the man to cry out. This time James pointed at the man, but David and another man ran up and managed to tackle James to the ground and hold him down. Both men struggled and cried out but these giant bikers had them pinned tightly.

"Oh, by the way, you should know, I was a veteran in Vietnam, maybe next time, think before you pull a gun out." Carl growled at Matthew and started to walk him towards the bar.

"What are you doing!?" Matthew growled as he struggled.

"Ever hear of citizen's arrest?"

"Gah. Let me go!"

"Not in this life time."

The two bikers that had tackled James were bringing him into the bar as well, one had a hold of James's feet while the other had the man's hands in his arms, James kind of looked like a fish out of water, flopping around trying to get out of these guy's grasp. Naturally, It didn't work.

Mr. Peabody and the rest of the biker gang followed these men inside the bar. Everyone scrambled away from the biker's as they, forcefully, sat the Matthew and James down at a table. James tried to get up and run, but a man pushed him down while another one had pulled a gun on James.

"It's different when you're the one staring at the muzzle, isn't it?" the guy asked as James slowly sat down at the table. There was a silence as the air turned heavy, to the point that a few of them, Peabody and included, felt uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do to us?" Matthew asked as he glared at the biker holding a gun to his brother's head.

"Simple, we are going to sit, and wait for the real cops to arrive. You don't move, you don't get hurt." Carl told them as he did something that Mr. Peabody couldn't understand, he placed both of their guns in the middle of the table. Mr. Peabody just didn't understand it, they could easily reach and grab their weapons, why would Carl do that?

Mr. Peabody soon found out why, he had to say, he was glad Sherman was asleep.

James reached for his gun, Carl was quicker, the biker grabbed the gun and then smacked the man right in the nose with the butt of the gun and if that wasn't enough, the biker then grabbed James's head and smashed it down as hard as he could on the wooden table. It didn't kill the auburn hair man, but it defiantly left a mark.

James came up from the table, hand over his nose, not that it did much, blood started to poor out of the crevices from his fingers. Mr. Peabody was surprised how much blood was coming out of his this man's nose. Then, James removed his hands, and spat out a couple of teeth on the table. Mr. Peabody shuddered at the sight. Blood was pouring out not just from James's nose but his mouth as well. The man had blood covering half his face now and it was running down his neck, staining his shirt.

"I told you, don't move, don't get hurt. You want to test me?" Carl asked Matthew, who just growled in return to the man and turned away, his arms crossed angrily.

"Good."

With that, Carl grabbed the other gun and put it on another table and then sat down, watching the two.

"Mr. Peabody?" Came Sherman's sleepy voice, the boy had emerged from behind the counter, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

James went to get up, but once again, Carl smashed the man's head down.

"I don't think you're name is Mr. Peabody." Carl growled and James came up, seeing more blood pour out, Peabody quickly went to Sherman, the boy should not see this man.

"Over here, Sherman, don't look." He ordered turning the boy around and walking towards the bar. He could hear James sputter and gasp, followed by the sound of more teeth being spat out. Sherman's curiosity got the best and he turned his head to see what had happened, quickly Peabody grabbed his boy in a hug, wheeling Sherman around and successfully stopping his boy from seeing the damage done to Mr. Walters.

James was muttering random things, he looked like he was getting ready to pass out any moment. Mr. Peabody cringed when James opened his mouth and just strings of blood started pour on to the wooden table, the dog felt a little sick. Peabody hadn't even realized that his breathing had went from normal to ragged until Sherman broke away.

"Come, Sherman." Peabody ordered grabbing the boy's hand and leading him away from the people, Sherman really shouldn't see James, it was enough to make Mr. Peabody shudder. He lead the boy into the hallway and leaned against the wall. Sherman smiled at Peabody and Peabody smiled back at his boy.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Mr. Peabody asked after a couple seconds of silence between the two of them. Sherman looked thoughtful, then shook his head.

"Not too bad."

Mr. Peabody's smiled dropped after that, 'not too bad' wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. Still, he didn't want to grind on it too much. Not now at least, what he wanted now, was sleep. Still, he had to wait for the police to show up, give both his and Sherman's report on what happened, maybe have to go down to the precinct to write out the said report. Just the thought was making him more tired and giving him a headache, by that time, it'd be seven in the morning. He looked at Sherman, the poor boy looked ready to pass out again.

Peabody sighed deeply, he could hear the police sirens rolling in closer, it was time for it to finally end.

_There you guys go, one maybe two more chapters then it's over, I'm thinking of doing a sequel. _


	10. Never letting go

Mr. Peabody sighed as he watched James being carried away in one of the two ambulances, in the other ambulance Sherman was being checked over. He growled at the thought of James getting medical attention, that man shouldn't have any! not after what he did! Still, he was gone and never coming back, him or Joel.

Peabody looked over to were Sherman was, he was sitting on the back of the ambulance. a thin brown blanket wrapped around his shoulder's, while the paramedic was checking the boy over, a police officer, a real one, Peabody checked this time, was talking to Sherman, Getting the boy's side of things. After a few minutes, the officer, Officer Barley, walked up to Peabody.

"Welp, your boy should heal just fine, I suggest putting some cream on that hand of his to stop an infection from comin' on, but that's just me." The officer said as he pulled on his lose fitting pants.

Officer Barely was the stereotypical officer, round and pudgy with a big mustache that covered his face. His face in general was a natural red color and his hair was receding fast. He couldn't be older than forty or fifty.

"So, what's going to happen to James and Matthew?" Peabody asked, Officer Barely shrugged slightly, his mustache twitched a bit on his face.

"Right now, James has to heal up before anything, Matthew on the other hand, we have a recorded confession from him, about Officer Kirkland...I just can't believe it. I mean Kirkland was kind of introverted but the fact that nobody in the whole precinct noticed anything different...It's sad. It really is." He, Barely sighed deeply and shook his head. Peabody leaned against a cop car and looked at Sherman once again.

Mr. Peabody frowned, Sherman didn't look happy, you wouldn't be either, but, It's like...a small light had left his eyes.

"Can I give you another suggestion?" Officer Barely asked when he noticed Peabody's gaze. The dog shrugged and then nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Get that kid therapy, lots and lotsa therapy."

Peabody looked at Barely, the officer looked at the dog back, he wasn't joking.

"I'm sure, Sherman is fine." Peabody told the cop, he was met with a snort.

"Please, that kid was kidnapped, he ate some rotten food-"

"He ate bad food?" Peabody asked in slight surprise, Sherman never told him this yet.

"Yeah, keep an eye on him for the next twenty-four hours, trust me, I ate bad pork once too, it doesn't end well... anyway, I digress, He's still a child, being kidnapped, and dragged to the middle of nowhere can and will weigh heavy on him, get him a therapist."

Before Peabody could protest any more, static came from Barely's radio in his car, the officer walked away, Peabody walked up to Sherman. His poor boy, he was just staring at the ground a dull look in his eyes, his legs swinging idly off the edge of the ambulance.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody spoke, the boy looked at him, his eyes full of sadness, Peabody frowned at this, maybe Barely was right. Maybe a therapist would be good for Sherman. Peabody sat next to his boy and just hugged him, Sherman hugged him back, he had no clue how long they stayed like that. Still, he did not let go. If it wasn't for officer Barely telling them they could go home, he probably would of never let go...

_Ok, shorty chapter, but there is going to be an epilogue and after that a couple of one-shots here and there based off this story. Oh, in case you haven't guessed, my other story 'the peanut effect' has nothing to do with this little series I have planned._


	11. Epilogue

Peabody sighed and removed his glasses, he couldn't focus on work, not now at least, shutting his laptop, he put his glasses back on.

one week

It's been a whole week. One long and very tiring week for both Sherman and Peabody.

First off, Officer Barely was right about Sherman and the bad pork, poor boy spend a full day in the bathroom throwing up anything and everything in his stomach, he also refused to eat anything at all that day, though Peabody had to force him to drink water, knowing full well that Sherman was now facing dehydration if he didn't drink something.

Once that was over with, Mr. Peabody then faced something he can't believe he never guessed coming. Nightmares. Not on the dog's part, no, on Sherman's side. Every night for the past week the poor boy would either wake up screaming, crying, or both. One night he actually struggled in his sleep, the struggle caused him to knock over his lamp on his nightstand. Boy, did Peabody jump that night when he heard the crash. Still, each night, Peabody would run to the boy's aid. One night he actually gave in and slept beside Sherman. One night Sherman came to him, he didn't have the heart to kick the boy out.

Also during that week, Sherman still hasn't been back to school. Peabody knew that he had to make Sherman go back sometime. Still, with the nightmares and everything, he just really didn't think Sherman could handle being back in school just yet.

So, He gave in, and got Sherman a therapist. That's where Sherman was now, in a therapist office, talking to some stranger. Peabody had about two hours until the session was done. Still, he couldn't focus on anything, what if he was deemed unfit to raise Sherman because of this? What if they take Sherman away from him? So many questions were plaguing the dog's mind that it was impossible to think of anything else.

He jolted a bit when the phone rang, he sighed heavily and grabbed it, answering it, he put it to his ear.

"Peabody, speaking."

"Hey, Peabody, it's Officer Barely." The officer spoke on the other line, Peabody blinked a bit, why would this man be calling Peabody?

"Uh, Yes, Officer, is everything alright?"

"Yes...In fact, I have some pretty good news for you...well it could be both good and bad."

"...I'm listening..."

There was a silence on the other side of the line, then after about thirty seconds the officer spoke.

"We did a DNA test, James isn't Sherman's father, and in case you are wondering, no, Matthew isn't related to Sherman either."

Peabody, didn't know what to feel.

Should he be happy that Sherman isn't related to that monster?

Mad, that the said monster lied about everything and kidnapped a boy that's not even his son

confused, as to why James did everything he did for a boy that's not even related to him.

"A-Are you sure?" Mr. Peabody asked, dreading the question that just came out of his mouth.

"Mr. Peabody. I did the test four times, James is not related to Sherman in anyway, shape, or form."

"Well, thank you for telling me. I will be sure to inform Sherman of the good news." Peabody said, emotionless, he still had no clue how he should feel about this. Still, he hung up on the officer, placed his phone down on his desk, Then slowly leaned back in his chair.

Then, for the first time since the incident.

Mr. Peabody smiled.

_Well? I know the epilogue was short. But don't worry, even though this story is done with, there will be more, I have a kind of prequel planned and I'm thinking about the sequel now._


End file.
